We Are But Strangers
by Winterberrytrillium
Summary: We are not friends. Neither are we lovers. We are only strangers. Merely strangers reminiscing about the past that never came to be.


**We Are But Strangers**

I'm back with a slightly sad one shot. Do hope you enjoy~ oh, and I have a poll for whether you would like a sequel for Years Gone By or not. If you want a voice, do vote~ :D**  
><strong>

Dedication: To my partner in crime, _Kyrie~_ aka _Piggy K_, who is also known as **Kyra Marie**. :) And also _April_, cause how long has it been, girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, cause if I did, the characters would be real. That's how impossible it is. :( Sad, I know. I'm sure we all feel the same way. (_Waiit~ the characters __are__ real! Yay! That must mean I own Gakuen Alice!_)

**/ We Are But Strangers /**

We were lovers before, I remember. During our times at that school, we were always together. At the Sakura tree, chatting and sleeping, and other small things. We were the most infamous couple back then, though we were hated by some desperate fan girls. But when time came around and we graduated; we stayed together, remaining strong. Whether it was going on dates to the park or just buying Howalon, we had fun, and we were happy. _Weren't we? _ After a while though, we split off, both agreeing friendship was the best solution for us. We were satisfied, _content, _for lack of better word. Now?

We are but strangers.

It's funny how people drift off after a while, no matter how close they were before. Despite of our bickering, we stayed faithful together. Despite of his teasing and my scolding, we stood strong as friends. Yet, I'm sure, _deep down_, we both knew, that we could never last. We pledged 'I love you' but never did we promise 'forever', did we? No. Now that I ponder upon it, I think that it was impossible for us to last; it was the right thing we did. We were just so _different_. He was like fire, and I was like water. Though I was not always calm and tranquil as water. Sure, everyone claimed, 'Opposites attract.' I always heard how Nonoko would purr in secret about how _perfect_ we were as a couple.

But we were far from perfect.

I always remembered how we would fight, and I would storm off, after accusing him, and he would, in reply, hurt me with his harsh words. I knew he didn't mean them, but it still hurt. It was like a vicious cycle that never stopped. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why we broke up. I frequently think of him, though. Where he is now and what he's doing. But, I never think about the chance to be together with him again. It's too impossible. We just wouldn't work out. After all, I know he's not wondering about me. It's too far-fetched.

I find my mind wandering at times. To the moments where we were still together. At our Sakura tree, mindlessly doing little things. I never knew how much I missed our childish arguments. But I know now. Now when he's gone, and I can't help but cry sometimes. I miss many things about him. When he would put his mind around me and comfort me with that voice that would turn soft but still have the strong edge to it. I miss the times he would wipe my tears away and call me a baby with those warm and shy, guarded crimson eyes. But I know we can never be together again. After all, somebody like him, was bound to be rich, and bound to have a hot girlfriend, right?

Even to this day, I can't understand why he chose _me_ of all the people. I was never somebody special. Yet he stayed with me, although not forever, but for a while. And… that's enough, right? …_Right…?_

At least, I don't have to go through distasteful looks from other women like before. Maybe our break up was for a good cause.

Yet, why don't I seem to believe that?

X

It was a dreary day, harsh arctic wind swishing through the maze-like city, blowing mightily against ash-coloured clouds that loomed above. I flew through the streets on light feet, hoping to escape the rain that was bound to come. I stopped, with mounds of people, all waiting to cross the streets of busy downtown Tokyo. I took this time to catch my breath, holding my head up high to smell for the scent of fresh rain that would soon splatter on my cheeks. My eyes zoomed ahead, again, and I saw the one thing I had dreamed of seeing all along: _him._

He didn't seem to notice me, seemingly annoyed at the weather that would cover the whole city. He glanced at his watch every few seconds, to check the time, I bet. I turned away, despite of my longing to stare at him. But when I turned back, I was trapped in those ruby eyes. The lights flashed, and the people began to cross, but I stood still, still frozen by his desire-filled gaze. I was about to leave, but I noticed that _he _was running towards _me._ I gave a snort at my thoughts that weren't ever going to happen. Yet, when he came, he wrapped his firm arms around me.

My heart stopped. My breath caught. I froze. This _wasn't _supposed to happen. I shook him away, when I finally found the strength to do so. But was it _hurt_ I saw in those beautiful irises? And I was it _longing_ etched across his face? No, again, I was fooling only myself. After all, I learned that dreams weren't bound to always happen. I didn't know what to do, really. But, my body reacted by itself, it seems.

He said nothing, for moments that lasted longer than it actually was, but when I held out my hand, he responded by taking it, before giving me a small disappointed smile, though concealed carefully. No words were needed.

After all. . . we are but, strangers.

X

Author's Note: I _do _believe in 'Opposites attract.' Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please review! Oh, and TTTFT is currently being written…well, _soon to be written_. :)

Please review! They are always very much appreciated, and they make me feel honoured. Oh, and, if you believe there should be an **epilogue**, do speak up in a review. If there are **eight** (or more) reviews asking for an epilogue, there _might_ just be one.

Oh, and Piggy K? Tell me what you think~

_Ria departing! (Elle) _


End file.
